Conventional deboning machines are disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,189,104 and 5,813,909. Conventional deboning machines may have difficulty establishing and maintaining acceptable working space between an auger and an interior surface of a separation chamber.
A deboning machine is provided herein which provides improvements to the existing prior art and which overcomes the disadvantages presented by the prior art. Other features and advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.